


The Race

by 27twinsister



Category: Super Sentai Series, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Running, all the characters appear but only 3 are important, i wrote this a month ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Towa discovers a new team of Sentai, befriends them, and races the Green Ranger.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Race

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on December 21, 2019, when we got official reveals for the Kiramager suits, weapons, and some details. One of those details was:  
> -There is a female Green Ranger  
> -She is fast  
> And I, along with other people (I’m sure) immediately decided that they wanted this Green Ranger to meet Towa, and for the two of them to race. So I wrote this then, the only real edits made are the names of the Kiramagers, who didn’t have names in the first draft. Also I left this for nearly a month without editing and it’s kinda terrible but we're posting it anyways!

Towa was out and about, petting some dogs, having a nice day, when there was a minosaur attack!  
Before he could inform anyone else of it, a girl showed up and informed other people of it, using a watch that had a communicator feature. Not acknowledging Towa, she pushed a button on the watch.  
“Kiramei Change!”  
She spun the watch around and transformed into a green superhero, who had a pretty basic suit but had a complex helmet, sparkly shoulder pads, a belt reminiscent of a seatbelt, and a black sash with white dotted lines like a road. There was a green gem on the end of the sash.  
Towa ran and hid, watching the fight.  
She was cool. Four other people showed up in Red, Blue, Yellow, and Pink. Pink and Blue had a solid line with no breaks.  
They defeated the minosaur, and it didn’t grow giant.  
Towa stared as they demorphed. They seemed to question something he couldn’t hear, but then the girl turned to him.  
“You were watching.”  
“Uh, yeah. You saw me?”  
“Yeah. Then you hid. Cool shirt,” she complimented his outfit.  
“Oh, ah, thank you.” He looked at the others. Who were they, and where did they all come from?  
“Why didn’t you run away when the monster attacked?” The one in red asked.  
“Oh, well, I was going to attack it...” everyone was shocked by that.  
“How?”  
“Like this!”  
Towa took out his Ryusoul and transformed.  
“Cool!”  
“Yeah,” Towa remained transformed for a moment before stopping. “Anyways, I have to go.”  
“Okay. What’s your name?”  
“Towa. What’s yours?”  
“Sena! These are my friends Juuru, Shigeru, Tametomo, and Sayo.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
Towa left, wondering about those people. They were heroes. Were they Ryusoulgers? They didn’t look like Ryusoulgers. They looked completely different. Their helmets looked awesome.  
Towa went back home for supper.  
“I made some friends today,” Towa started.  
“What kind of dog was it?” Bamba replied. Towa thought back.  
“Half bichon frisée half schnauzer. Mostly black but has white socks. Tiny puppy. Adorable,” Towa remembered. “But like, humans.”  
“Ah, were they cute too?”  
Towa ignored that.  
“They were like, they transformed and fought a minosaur. There was five. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink. Green was a girl. They all had shoulder pads and were very shiny and sparkly.”  
“But they weren’t Ryusoulgers, clearly.”  
“No.”  
“Interesting. Next time a minosaur attacks, call me.”

The next time a minosaur attacked, Towa called the others and started fighting individually.  
The other Ryusoulgers showed up, but so did the heroes from before.  
Towa used the HayaSoul (Speed Soul) during the fight.  
Once the minosaur was defeated, everyone demorphed, but Bamba used his sword to point at the other team.  
“Are these the people you told me about yesterday?”  
“Yes.”  
Bamba put his sword away but was still cautious.  
“Hi, Towa!” They recognized him.  
“Who are they?” The others hadn’t heard about Towa’s adventure.  
“Ah!” Towa quickly introduced everyone.  
“How did you go so fast in the fight? You used something...” Sena remembered.  
“Oh, this?” Towa got out his HayaSoul.  
“That! What is that?” The entire group seemed interested in the concept of RyuSouls.  
So, they took them to Ui’s house to show off. The Kiramagers (that’s what they were, they explained on the way) were fascinated with all of them but especially by the NobiSoul (Extend Soul) KataSoul (Solid Soul) and HayaSoul (Speed Soul). The Rangers broke off into smaller groups, leaving Towa and Sena alone.  
“Do you use that one a lot? Seems useful,” Green commented on the HayaSoul.  
“It is. I like being fast,” he smiled.  
“Me too.”  
The Green Rangers then confirmed that they both liked running, and they were both Green Rangers.  
“You two should have a race,” Bamba suggested. The kids had a lot of energy and were definitely becoming friends.  
“Omigosh we should.”  
“Run to the lake and back, whoever gets back first and gives me a high five wins. No HayaSoul.”  
“Got it. Ready?”  
“Go!”  
They took off running, and Tametomo sighed.  
“They’re so energetic.”  
“Yeah, especially together. Maybe they’ll be tired by the time they get back,” Sayo said.  
“Is the lake far?” Juuru asked.  
“Pretty far. They should be tired by the time they’re back,” Shigeru estimated.  
“That’s the idea,” Bamba admitted.  
After it was quiet for a while (it wasn’t silent, but it was amazing how much less noise there was once Sena and Towa left) Sena ran through the door, followed by Towa.  
“I win!” Sena sighed.  
“You cheated!”  
“YOU cheated!”  
“Well, you cheated first!”  
“What happened?” Melt asked.  
“He-“  
“She-“  
“Take turns.”  
The kids sighed, taking a moment to think.  
“Me first,” Towa decided. “I got to the lake FIRST. And I turned around and she shoved me-”  
“I was running by! I didn’t mean to.”  
“-and I fell into the LAKE-“ Towa wasn’t wet, so unless he had an explanation this story seemed fake. “-and I fell so she made sure I was fine and I used the KawakiSoul (Dry Soul) to dry off. And then she was a lot ahead of me and so I used HayaSoul to catch up. Because she pushed me into the lake which isn’t fair.”  
“But Bamba said using the HayaSoul is cheating! So you cheated!” Sena pointed out.  
“YOU PUSHED ME-“  
“Quiet,” Bamba said. Towa stopped.  
“She still pushed me.”  
“I didn’t mean to! I ran past you!”  
“You shoved me into the water!”  
“Well I checked to make sure you were okay,” Sena pointed out.  
“You did.”  
“Sena got back first, so she wins,” Melt said. “That was the rules.”  
“But she pushed me!”  
“I didn’t mean to!”  
“Quiet,” Bamba repeated. Sena stopped. “Nobody won.”  
“...I got back first,” Sena mumbled.  
“I think Bamba’s the one in charge of saying who won,” Koh said.  
“But the only condition for winning was not using the HayaSoul and getting back first. She didn’t break the rules,” Melt argued.  
“Melt. Towa and Sena still haven’t done the thing that causes them to win.”  
“Huh?” Everyone was confused. Bamba crossed his arms, wondering if everyone forgot as they stood there thinking.  
“Bamba, high five,” Koh said, casually holding a hand up. They high fived.  
“Yay!”  
Towa and Sena realized what they had to do, and Bamba put his hands in fists and crossed his arms so they couldn’t cheat for it as they tried to push each other out of the way.  
“So who won the race?” Ui asked.  
“It doesn’t matter,” Juuru said, sitting back to watch.


End file.
